Finding Oniichan
by twiggy421
Summary: What if Ren from Blue Pegasus had a little sister nobody knew about? Ayame finishes the training they planned for her and plans to go after her brother. In between she meets Fairy Tail and a whole bunch of flirting occurs, especially with Gray. But will her past keep her from getting closer to Gray? Lemon is slowly growing between chapters. Huge lemon in Chapter 4 :)
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Gray x OC

"I wonder where Blue Pegasus is... I have to find Ren already." I thought as I spent a good hour looking around Magnolia. I took a quick rest on a bench nearby, making my short jeans skirt rise up a little. I wore a white see through tank top that had an image of a sailboat that said Sail Away With Me. I wore a pink bandeau underneath it, and wore black combat boots. My long black wavy hair, danced with the wind. Through Sorcerers Weekly I found out Ren niichan, who looked really tan compared to the time he left, was in a group called the Trimen. Really the Trimen? Why couldn't they name it something as good as there face. As I continued to ponder around town, I hear an explosion. I glance to where the explosion came from, and see four teens around my age and a blue flying cat. "A flying cat?" I run towards the group, and specifically meaning the cat. I lunge towards the amazing creature and suffocate it in my C- cup boobs. The four teens gasps, probably thinking why is that random girl attacking our cat. The one with pink hair yells. "Hey! What are you doing to Happy?!" I totally blanked out when he was talking, as I was so absorbed in the cat. Suddenly I realize what I was doing. "Sorry! But I love cute things so I just couldn't help it!" Happy finally got out of my clutch and flew back towards the pink haired boy. "Natsu! I thought I was going to die!" "AAHHH! It talks?" I screamed in slight confusion.

"Ya, he's an exceed. There's two other ones at our guild. Since you like them so much, do you want to stop by our guild to see them?" the boy named Natsu said. The group gasped. "Really? WHooo! I love you man!" I flung her towards him and hug him tight. "Hahaha okay... Does anybody tell you that you're a hugger?" I smile and nod, "Yup, everyday. I love to hug people!"

A shirtless guy from the group walks up to Natsu and me. "Anyways Natsu, why are you letting a complete stranger we just met come to our guild?"

Natsu shoots back, "It's fine Gray. A girl who's in love with cute things are never harmful."

A blonde headed busty girls speaks up, "That's illogical Natsu... Well you always are anyway."

"See Lucy agrees with me!" Natsu stated. A girl with really red hair came in between the guy named Gray and Natsu. "Shut the hell up you guys! You're annoying!" Gray and Natsu stated bowing towards her and chanted, "I'm so sorry Erza. I'm so sorry Erza.." The girl named Erza came up to me, "Do you really want to come to our guild?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ayame rejoiced to her. Erza smiled, "Let's go you guys. We'll talk more about this later."

I just then realize that the towns people were staring at us. As I realize even further, I remember the explosion. We were standing in the middle of rubbles. I wondered what this used to be... Erza explained to the people that they were on a job to destroy a dark guild, and things got a bit out of hand. Before the people could even respond, Gray takes my hand and starts dashing to the train station with the others as if their life's depended on it. While we were running, Gray shouts back to me, "Oh yeah, what's your name again?" I shout back, "Ayame Mato. It's nice to meet you!" "Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you too!" he shouts as he grips my hand tighter.

We finally get to the train station, but had a little trouble getting on the train. Natsu was having a fit like a little baby and refused to get on the train. After many stomping, punching, and kicking Natsu finally agreed to go on the train. We went to an empty train cart and got seats. As we relax into our seats, the train starts to move. Suddenly, Natsu's face got pale and he started to throw up. I said, "I get why Natsu didn't want to go on the train. You're not good with rides are you?" Natsu makes a X with his hands and shakes his head. Lucy leans over and says "Natsu's a dragon slayer, and all dragon slayers are weak with moving vehicle's." "Hmmm... So, since Natsu's a dragon slayer, his parent was a dragon I'm assuming?" I asked back. "Yup, he had Igneel, a fire dragon, but he disappeared when Natsu was little." Erza snaps back, "Enough about Natsu, we want to know more about you Ayame. Just curious but are you a mage too like the rest of us?"

"Yup! I finished my 10 years of training yesterday!"

They shouted back, "You trained for 10 years? What's your magic?"

"I'm an air mage. I was told to do a training for 10 years, and after that they told me to go after my brother Ren."

Lucy gasped, "Hold on. Ren from Blue Pegasus?"

"Yeah! How'd you know? Oh did he try and charm you?"

"Hahaha.. yeah sadly his charms are not as influencing when he's a tsundere.."

"Hahaha! What a stupid guy. The last time I saw him, he was trying to charm me, but his skills were pretty rusty back then."

Gray butted in, "I see so you're the ikemen's little sister. Hold up aren't your guys' last names different?"

"Yeah... we have different fathers." The last thing I wanted to do was remember that guy. I sucked up my hatred and tried to act fine. They noticed that it was a touchy subject, thank god, so Gray interjected with another question. "So if you and Ren had a battle right now, who would win?"

"Obviously me. Unlike niichan who spent his time flirting with other girls, I trained in order to be stronger than him." Gray smirked and said, "Hmmm.. sounds like a challenge. Ayame, how about this. When we get to the guild, let's have a battle." I lean over to him, closer than I needed to but I did it to see what he would do. I pushed my revealing cleavage closer together. "Why would you want to challenge me?" I said seductively. "I'm just a defenseless little girl." I said as I licked my lips. I see Gray staring at my chest, but was not blushing. Was he already used to this?

Gray pushes me back to my seat. As he towers over me, he says "A defenseless little girl would not wear a skimpy outfit, unless she's asking for it." We stared at each other for a while, waiting for each other to make a move. I felt Lucy and Erza intensely studying us, so I slightly pushed Gray back to his seat. "Fine Gray. We can have out little game, but lets add a little fun into the game." I said with a smile. "Just a simple, whoever loses listens to the winners commands for a day, rule. Deal?"

Gray, as if he was thinking he had already won, said, "Alright, deal."

As the train stopped, Natsu revived again and happily ran out of the train. I suddenly remember what I forgot to ask. "Oh yeah! By the way, what's your guy's guild's name?"

The group all looked at me and said in unison, "Fairy Tail".


	2. Chapter 2

___Italicized_= Ayame's thoughts

_So this is Fairy Tail…_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Ayame!"

_Holy mother...it's freakin loud and messy here…So this is a guild huh… it's just a place with a bunch of drunk people and flying cats….flying cats….cats…..flying…..dogs?...NO!_

"Hey where did Ayame go?" Lucy asked. "She was by the door earlier…AH!"

They find her in a state of bliss over by the bar. She was death squeezing the two flying cats. Her expression stated that she did not want to be disturbed, but Gray runs to Ayame and tries to separate them apart. Right when Gray gripped her shoulder, Ayame woke up from her glaze. She looked innocently into Gray's eyes still death gripping the two cats.

"AHHH! I'm sooooo sorry! I couldn't help it! It was so fluffy and furry."

Gray, a little blushed, "its fine but I think you should let go of Lily and Carla (Charuru) before…"

She feels a shadow behind her that's staring her down.

She looks over to see a metal faced dude glaring at her. "Oi… What the heck are you doing to my Lily?"

_Look at all those piercings on his face…I mean how do you get one through your nose?_ Ayame casually started to lightly trace his piercings on his face. _It must have hurt a lot to get this done…Ah! He's blushing…hahahaha I'll tease him some more._

Ayame took her other hand and started tracing his piercings from his ears to his forearm. She heard the crowd gasp, and decided to take it to the next level. She grabs his hand and runs to a room that looked like a closet. She dashed in with him and locks the door. _HAHAHAHA! Holy bible! Their faces were priceless! _Ayame was snickering away, but on the other hand, Gajeel was panicking.

"Oi! Why did you bring us here?! Actually who the heck are you?" he exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Your face is priceless too! HAHAHAHA!"

"….."

"HAHA! Okayyyy… I'll tell you. I'm Ayame, 17 years old. My birthday's May 12, which means I'm a Taurus. I love cats! Especially those flyin-"

"I don't give a pudding on WHO you are! Why are you telling me this?"

"You just asked me who I was, so I was explaining to you until you rudely cut me off"

"Oh..Right my bad…"

"It's cool, SO what's your name?"

"…Gajeel…"

"Okay….Is there anything else you want to tell me Mr. Shy boy?"

"I ain't shy. And I have nothing to say to a girl I don't even know."

"Fine Mr. Shy boy." She leans in on him and lightly grabs his neck and pulls forward.

Gajeel, as usual panicking, starts thinking holy jumbo! She's going to kiss me! Dang it! My first was supposed to be with Levy…..…Oh well. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact on the lips.

_Ppfft…he thinks I'm going to kiss him. Haha this should be interesting._

She gives a big old smooch on his eyebrow where the piercings are.

"HUH!?" Gajeel exclaimed with a dumbfound expression.

"HAHAHHAHA!~ Too funny! AHAHAHA! You thought I was going to kiss you HAHAHHAHA!" Ayame starts tearing up from her own laughter

Gajeel's anger rose to the next level. He transformed his arm to a metal club and he was just about to punch a hole through her, until the door busts open. It was Gray.

Out of all people it had to be Gray…At least it wasn't Erza, Gajeel thought.

Gray analyzed the situation. Two teenagers locked in a closet. A violent guy about to hit a helpless girl with a pole. A teary eyed helpless girl scrunching down shaking.

"GAJEEL! HOW DARE YOU HURT AYAME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, why are you blaming it on me? If you didn't notice, she dragged me down into this room!" Point taken.

Gray looks over to Ayame who was still scrunched down and shaking. He rushes over to her and tilts her head up. She was smiling.

What? Smiling? Gray thought.

"HAHAHHAHA! Ohhh god. This is probably the best moment of my life!" Ayame was laughing and smiling like she was in the happiest moment of her life. Gray looks at her and couldn't help but blush. After Ayame calmed down a bit, Gray brought up the question.

"So what were you guys doing in here?" Again Ayame started to burst out in laughter. Gajeel got angry and yells at her.

"Dang it! Will you just shut up! It wasn't that funny!"

"HAHA! Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

Gajeel stammered, "We were…..basically we were…WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP ASKING!"

Gray now confused, "Okay then why was Ayame's hysterical laughter echoing throughout the guild?"

"No comment."

Ayame now steps up into the conversation. "Basically I was just getting to know Gajeel better. Right Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel hesitantly nods his head. Gray still skeptical with her response, answers back "Well Ayame, why can't we get to know each other more?"

"Who said we can't?" Ayame got closer to Gray. "In fact you're the only one I want to get to know better." Ayame slid her hand down his bare chest and winked at him. As Gajeel felt like he became a third wheel, Ayame walked out the door. Soon after, Gray followed after her. Gajeel was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame's POV

_Okay... It's about time I get serious about my search. Damn it! Why does Magnolia have to be such a big place? How am I supposed to find oniichan? Okay... I should just ask people around where Blue Pegasus is! Smart! _

Ayame hurriedly ran towards a bakery shop nearby, but suddenly notices a certain shadow that's been following her around. _Haha so he did follow me. _

Ayame pretends not to notice and goes into the bakery.

"Hey what can I get ya?" The hunky worker asked. He looked like he was maybe 18 or 19. He had brown buzzed hair and piercings on his ears. He was wearing a blue shirt with an apron on. His arms looked like he works out quite often. _He looks pretty yummy _

Ayame smiled and bit her lips. "Hmmm... sorry but I can't afford to buy anything right now. I'm actually looking for a guild called Blue Pegasus. Do you mind telling me where it is?"

"Haha sure thing. I'll draw you a map. If you don't mind me asking, what do you have to do up there?"

"You know just looking for somebody."

"Is that somebody your boyfriend?" the hunky man asked, while leaning slightly over the counter towards Ayame.

"Haha sadly not. He's my brother."

"Ohhh.. By the way I'm Shota." He reached out to shake Ayame's hand.

"Ayame." Ayame reached out and shook his hand.

"Do you live around here? Because I've never seen you around before, and I always remember pretty girls." He winked at Ayame.

"No, I live more south from here." Ayame gave him her breath taking shiny smile.

Shota chuckled as he handed her a bag of cookies and brownies, "Here take this with you for your trip."

"Really? Thanks, are you always this nice to girls? Cuz your shop is guna go bankrupt"

"True. Maybe I can have something in return…"

_Haha this is getting good… _"What do you have in mind?"

Shota began to touch my hand that was on the counter, and lightly traced my forearm. "The night you come back, let's have dinner together. Of course my treat."

"Wow, what a gentleman, but I'm sorry I can't. I've got a little too much on my plate right now."

"Hmmm… okay, maybe the next time I see you, you might give it a go."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Sorry for breaking your guy's conversation, and I wasn't eavesdropping, but it just so happened to be that I'm heading towards Blue Pegasus as well. Mind if I tag along?"

_See! He is a freaking stalker! What does he have to do at Blue Pegasus? _

Shota straightened his back and asked, "Excuse me but who are you?"

"You don't have to know. Thanks we'll be leaving now." Gray took Ayame's arm by force and stalked towards the door.

"What the hell? Gray?!" When they got to the other side of the street, Ayame spoke, "Geez, you didn't have to get jealous did you Mr. Stalker? And what are you going to do at Blue Pegasus?"

"I was just stating my own opinion, and I'm not a stalker! I was just making sure you weren't leaving the town. We still have that challenge remember?"

"Yeah, but WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT BLUE PEGASUS?"

"I have a job request there. It's a joint mission between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail. And I just happened to know a truck that can take us there that'd be leaving in an hour."

"So who else is going?"

"It's just guna be you and me :)"

_Haha...he was aiming for this... _

1 Hour Later

_What the hell is this...?_

"When you said you knew a truck that would take us there, I thought you meant an actual truck, not a random delivery truck that just happened to be traveling by!"

"Who cares. It's a free ride. We just have to be quiet, so the driver won't know that we're here."

The roads were very bumpy and it wasn't a pleasant ride. For about 10 minutes or so there was an awkward silence. All you heard were the gravels being run over, birds squawking, leaves fluttering.

All of a sudden Gray decided to break that awkward silence. "We're probably going to be there in an hour or two. What to do during those hours..."

Another awkward silence…

"Well let's get to know each other better." Ayame suggested.

"Umm...okay, I'll ask first. Umm… come to think of it, you never showed me your magic!"

"Haha right. I didn't show it to yet did I?"

Ayame stood up and looked around the area in the truck. There were lots of trashes on the floor. Ayame made a hand signal, and her magic circle appeared. Suddenly all the trashes on the floor, shot up into the air and vanished into thin air. Gray, not being able to comprehend the situation sat in awe.

"What happened to all the trash?"

"I sent in to another dimension. See my magic is way different from my brother's. I do more of a dimension type of magic than the actual element. Okay, it's my turn now. Why do you have a tendency to take off your clothes?"

Gray chuckled as he answered, "Oh ya… it was a part of my training when I was young in order to become an ice mage. We would take off all our clothes and go run in a snow storm or take ice cold baths."

_Holy mother… that's insane! Now I understand why he takes off his clothes. Room temperature's a little too warm for him._

"Ohh…. I thought you took off your clothes because you wanted to show off your body."

Gray looked at Ayame with a strange look, "Why would I do that?"

"I thought you wanted to impress other girls like that."

"Not trying to be cocky, but girls literally throw themselves at me. Take Juvia for example. Every time she sees me, she would be like 'Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much!' and literally jumps on me, and I was only gone for a couple of hours!"

"So do you hate aggressive girls?"

"Hate's too strong. More like, not used to. I think guys should be the more aggressive ones. Don't you think?"

…_to be honest, I LOVE aggressive guys! Especially those possessive types 3_

"Yeah, I guess. But I've never dated an aggressive guy before, so I don't really understand." _LIES! The last boyfriend I dated was a dominant type of fellow, and he was amazing during sex. Our relationship was going good until that guy had to ruin it. If he didn't come me and Kazu would of still been together and maybe mom might of still been alive…Shoot! I'm thinking dark thoughts! Think happy thoughts…happy thoughts…_

Gray suddenly leaned in closer to Ayame and spoke gently towards her ears. "Do you want to see one?" Ayame licked her lips in anticipation of what was coming next.

"Only if you're willing to show me…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Gray's POV_

_Holy shit did she just say that. Did I just say that?_

"I'll be done in 20 minutes" I smiled.

The distance between us was close, but I closed it within a half second. I crushed my lips onto her pink petite lips. To make it even more aggressive, I bit on her bottom lip hard enough for her to yelp. As she opened her mouth, I snaked my tongue into her little cavern. I gripped the back of her head tighter and tighter as the seconds passed.

_It's not enough, I want more._

I pushed her shoulder with so much force she tumbled backwards. Before she had the chance to retort, I slammed my hands down near her face. Her eyes bored into mine as I towered over her. Just staring at her brown eyes made my lower region grow hot. I dove into the crook of her neck, tracing to her collar bone.

Suddenly she gives a yelp, and hides her neck with her hands.

_What the hell? It was just getting good!_

"What's wrong?" I asked. After a good pause she answered back.

"It's just that my necks really sensitive. I'm really ticklish there and I get goose bumps down my spine even if someone whispers in my ear."

"You really shouldn't have told me that…" I gave her a little smirk and dove in for the spot the second time. But this time I gave her neck a little lick, and she just started moaning.

"What is up with this area? You sound like a bitch in heat."

After I gave her tender spot more attention, I moved down towards her plump breast. I tore her tank top off her shoulders and got rid of the bandeau. The little pink stubs stood up as it made contact with the cold air.

"Ha! You're already excited? Your nipples erect. What am I guna do with you, you little slut". Ayame blushed hard and responded, "…no I'm not!"

"haha.. we'll see…"

I kneaded her breast firmly, while lightly brushing over the stubs. Ayame started pleading in a whisper, "Gray…give me more."

"Huh? I couldn't quite here you. You want me to stop?"

I stood back and just looked at her aroused body. Her breathing was shallow, her hair disheveled from all the groping, her body glistened with sweat, her panties drenched in her juice.

_Damn…she looks so damn sexy right now. Gotta control myself. I'm guna make her beg for me._

"…no. Don't stop. It felt good."

"What do you say when you're asking for something?"

"…..Will you please touch me more?"

"Where do you want me to touch you? You have to be specific."

If there was a color to describe red more than red, that was what her face was like. She slowly opened her legs up to me and brought her hand into her panties.

"Will you please touch me here?" she asked pleadingly with a desperate face.

_….WTF! Holy mother bible! She is so fuckin hot! _

"Hahaha! What a good girl. Your wish is my command."

I put my hand into her panties and was met with her juices spilling out. I pulled out my hand and looked at it.

"Open your mouth." I commanded.

She complied hesitantly and I stuck my fingers in her mouth. I twisted her tongue with my fingers and pulled at her tongue.

"How does your juice taste?" Ayame wiped the drool from her mouth and looked up at me.

"Delicious 3"

_Fuck…How much sexier can she get! I don't have much self control left._

I took my fingers out of her mouth. I pulled her panties off since it was in the way. I leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Get ready to scream your head off. You're going to feel so good that you're guna come back for me over and over and over again you little pig."

Ayame started to get teary eyed and responded, "…you're such a bully."

I gave her my signature smirk and continued my way. I started off with two fingers and inserted into her lower mouth. She bit her arm to muffle her moans. I started to pump faster and faster as I looked for her G-spot.

"Ahhh!~"

Her little scream made my little pal stand up.

"So this is your good spot…"

"…more…harder!"

"Alright alright, say no more."

I added another finger and aimed for that G-spot the whole time. Ayame's moans echoed in my mind.

_More I want to hear more!_

I was tempted to add another finger in but then I came up with a better idea. I took out my fingers and made my magic seal.

"Ice make…VIBRATOR" A vibrator made out of ice appeared in Gray's hand. Ayame looked at him, and feared on what's going to happen next. As expected Gray replaced his signature smirk with a devious one. He took the head of the dildo and plopped it into her lower mouth.

"Fuck! It's cold! Take it out!" Ayame screamed out.

I ignored her protests and turned on the vibrator to the highest level. She started drooling even more, slurring her words, and her eyes became more dazed. At one look you can tell that she was actually enjoying this. To make things better, I grabbed the vibrator and rammed it back into her fast. Her level of moaning was now brought to screaming.

_Damn. Listening to her scream's making me want to cum now._

I took out my little buddy out of my pants and boxer, and started to stroke my length. The tip was already dripping with precum. As I fisted my length faster, I shoved the vibrator into her harder. Within that second, I sprayed my seeds onto her sweaty body. Ayame climaxed right after I sprayed her.

_Best orgasm ever!_


End file.
